The Shattered and the Broken
by Marcus Uchiha-Senju
Summary: A story about my amazing O.C. i don't know where i'm going to take this just yet but i'd appreciate a read of what i've got. My first ever story i'm testing my limits and i'd appreciate any and all feedback.


Author note:

My character is my own O.C and I'll be changing the characters personalities a little bit probably. BTW anyone who dislikes the story constructive criticism is greatly appreciated this is my first story and i would appreciate any and all feedback positive and negative Thanks!

**The Shattered and Broken**

It'd be a cold day in Hell before I went to konoha. I couldn't begin to understand why my master Orochimaru would want me to enter the Chunin exams. But, who was I to question the man who saved my life and gave me a reason to live? Orochimaru had saved my life when I was nothing but a naïve child that had no power to save his village or himself. I had to make my adopted father Orochimaru proud. My name is Azrail and I am the servant, son, and warrior of Orochimaru. I am an angel of death a silent killer for my master now and forever.

I had grown up in a village of amazing people with a kind mother and my father was a ninja of genin rank the leader of the village hidden in light a place of joy not death we wanted peace not blood. But that is who the strong always target, the weak, not those with the power to defend themselves and fight on equal grounds. My village had been decimated by a group of men in red robes led by a man with a sharingan who laughed as my village and my family burned. My mother hid me at the age of six in the old cellar we owned and I could do naught but listen as my father tried to parley with the bastards and was suddenly cut down too quickly to see I heard my mother scream. That night I listened and tried to stay quiet while my mother was tortured by a man named Hidan and that night I vowed to kill everyone that had attacked my village. The next morning I was left alone in a village of burned out building and corpses I left the cellar and hugged my mother's and father's corpse and I vowed to avenge them. As I left the village Orochimaru found me walking the road and asked of my story I told what had happened and he promised me revenge on these men and power if I would join his village and I immediately agreed.

I was taught many things and named Azrail by my father Orochimaru for that's what I would be his angel of death. I was trained in the art of becoming a ninja and that one of the only ways to stop an enemy was death. Father taught me a tai-jutsu style he called the Shinigami style and it was based around using everything available to kill your enemy in the quickest and most efficient way -possible. Along with this I was taught Nin-jutsu my elements were wind and lightning a direct contradiction to each other causing my education to be even more difficult though it did help me in the long run I suppose. Some things about me that astounded Orochimaru were my massive chakra reserves that were almost as large as a bijuus, my quick regeneration which could regenerate limbs within minutes, and my doujutsu a first of its kind. My doujutsu was a sharingan yes but I had been experimented on by Orochimaru to the point where It had even more qualities added to it. I remember the pain the agony I went through to please my father and while he claimed I was not useful as a host body due to a seal placed on me since birth I did have the abilities to become his protégé his son in everything but blood and I was so very excited. I had been training to help my master take down konoha since he had taken me under his wing and I found myself to finally be at that pivotal point to have finally reached a level higher than the power of a kage and with this power I would make my father proud.

I looked in the mirror before I set off to konoha with my fellow sound ninja "genin" I saw a 16 year old teenager with ice cold blue eyes that could morph into something my adopted father just called the Shinigan. A supposed stronger version of the sharingan and a curse it granted me the ability to remember everything in perfect detail and when I slept they played endlessly in mind the sins I've committed, the humans I've damned to death, my time in Hell, and the physical pain I had gone through during the experiments. I now only sleep when absolutely necessary and sometimes not even then. But, perks came with my curse I had all the abilities of the eternal mangekyo sharingan along with thermal vision and the ability to share my power with someone I love with my body and soul my soul mate. I smirked no one would ever love me with my sick mind and scarred body. I grimaced at the scars on my body caused by the experimentation of Orochimaru and the battles/assassinations that had gone awry and left their marks on my body and in that moment of weakness I almost regretted my service to Orochimaru but, he had promised me revenge and revenge would be what got from the people that destroyed my family. When I said Hell I meant Hell, but that's a story I wouldn't go into right now.

I grimaced as I heard my name called by jirobo "I'm on my way fat ass don't throw your weight around" I said smirking. Slowly walking up to the group I straighten my features into an angry scowl as I hear these idiots arguing how could they be the sound four they acted like children? Then again I guess they are I thought sadly. Jirobo knew better than to argue when I insult him he feared me too much for that even Kabuto is wary of my fighting prowess. "Only I can insult fat ass you stupid looking fuck head" Tayuya yelled "what did you say to me you flute playing bitch" I angrily growled flashing my Shinigan at the woman who dared to insult the son of Orochimaru. As I appeared in front of Tayuya too fast for her too see with one of my Karambits on her neck and the other at the arm reaching for her flute. I smiled as I saw the fear in her eyes and put my lips to her ear "never insult me again and you might survive the trip" I whispered into her ear and saw her legs shaking. Now let's go I don't want to be stuck with you children any longer, now onward to Konoha and to victory.

End of First chapter

Hopefully you enjoyed my first story umm I'm not great at writing but I'm definitely trying. Flame me all you want the heat will only forge me into a better writer signed-Dumbass

Chapter Two – How, Who, Why, What?

The trip to Konoha was rife with the arguing of these irritating brats. Who were they to disturb my reading? All I had requested was silence tskk tskk tskk annoying brats I turned towards Zeku and told him to quite them down before I killed everyone in this Kami forsaken convoy. Kin smiled and resumed attempting to talk with me but I knew it was a fake show of friendship. Being raised by Orochimaru I knew when someone was trying to get me in their good graces so they could stab me in the back later. "Kin shut up, you may be the only person in the convoy who I can almost stand, but that does not nor will it ever make us friends." Kin grimaced at being called out "I apologize Azrail for the irritation please excuse my rudeness." I acknowledged her with a nod of my head and smirked as I saw that the walls of Konoha were appearing through this thick swathe of trees. I groaned as the sound four began to exclaim in joy at the end of our long trek through the land of fire. Talking to the gate guards I proclaimed that we were there to represent the sound village and we made our way to the hotel that had been paid for by my master. Once we were all in our rooms I called a meeting to express what father had told me turning towards the group I clapped my hands and alerted the other sound ninja to the fact that our rooms would be watched and that if we left the hotel at night we would be apprehended by the local Anbu on duty. With that I retreated to my room weary from all the interaction I'd had to deal with and began to meditate in my room and avoid sleep until the early hours of the morning. I woke up suddenly too see one of the biggest regrets in my short and miserable life I watched as Orochimaru demanded I prove my loyalty to him by eliminating a four year old little girl in front of her mother to show her what happened when you slighted the Snake Sennin. Grimacing in my dream. and memory I quickly told the little girl we would be playing hide and seek quickly smiling she closed her eyes and began to count to ten. I looked into the mother's eyes and hardened my features she quickly began to beg me to not kill her daughter and looking into her eyes I quickly pulled out a wakizashi and sliced the girl's head off her shoulders. The woman quickly began screaming while I looked away shedding a tear as I heard the thump of the girl's body hitting the floor.

Suddenly, I woke up with a gasp crying silent tears for the bright flame I had snuffed I had awoken at six a.m. slowly dressing and hiding my knives all over my body in hidden compartments in my clothes. I left the hotel at a running start and began to make my way to a public training ground rushing I accidently ran into another girl my age and immediatly began to help up the raven haired beauty. I quickly apologized for my inability to watch where I was going I introduced myself to her as Azrael she answered Suki Uchiha. Smiling I realized this must be the girl that Orochimaru planned to give the curse mark too smirking I invited her to join me in training so we could discuss the Chunin Exams. Suki seemed to see something in my eyes and agreed to train with me.


End file.
